


The Blue Avatar

by jaskier-cult (May1974)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Avatar Jaskier | Dandelion, Avatar Jaskier | Dandelion AU, Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Fire Bender Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fire Bender Wolves of Kaer Morhen, Inspired by Avatar: Legend of Korra, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jaskier | Dandelion Centric, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Part-Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, The Witcher Avatar AU, Water Bender Jaskier | Dandelion, author who? not me, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May1974/pseuds/jaskier-cult
Summary: Bending was the natural magic of the world; Chaos was the forced magic of the world. But after the Oppression of Benders, bending was shunned and extinct. Chaos riddled the Continent, and monsters started to overtake the world. That's why witchers were created, inhuman and with mock bending, they had the power to fight the monsters and spirits of the Forgotten World.But through all of this, the Avatar Cycle continued.And the latest reincarnation took form in that of Julian Alfred Pankratz, better known as Jaskier.*A Witcher Avatar AU, inspired by both ATLA and LOK plots
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Blue Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was inspired by both Avatar series to make this: a fic with an overpowered and badass Jaskier as the Avatar. I ended up doing a lot more world building than story building, so I apologize, but I'll try to polish this into a real fic. I just thought it was a really cool idea, and I'm thirsty for Jaskier-centric and OP as hell Jaskier fics. Please enjoy :)

Benders came to be after the Conjunction of Spheres, a cataclysmic event that took place approximately one-thousand five-hundred years ago. During the occurrence, the unmarked and magic lacking universe with humans collided with another unknown universe. From that reality poured in monsters, the forces of Chaos amongst other forms of Life and Power.

Multiple creatures acquired the ability to bend the elements of the world, including but not limited to certain magical animals (new species from the Conjunction of Spheres, such as badger-moles and sky bison), monsters (dragons and mermaids), elves, dwarves, and humans. Those who acquired what was coined as “bending,” though only if an anthropomorphic creature utilized it, were random and undetermined. Criminals and peasants, heroes and royals, anyone could be a bender. At first, it was considered a gift of magic, one that didn’t have to be sacrificed for and bent under force and control, like the Chaos many humans called “mages” and “sorcerers” did. Bending was its own unique magic, tied infinitely to the other realm that collided with theirs. Bending was connected to the world in a way Chaos could not ever be.

But bending was limited. Those who were benders could only bend one of four elements; fire, air, water, and earth. Some benders were prodigies, could move whole mountains, could level entire forests; some benders could just barely heat their pot of tea, could freeze a pint of water.

Bending techniques were developed over time, over centuries, and nations among humans formed surrounding respective bending disciples.

The Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and the Air Nation.

Centuries passed with these nations, with bending being cemented in culture, and then it was revealed one person could bend all four elements; but only one person in the whole Continent.

No one knew why, in the beginning. It had never been seen before.

The first person to bend all four elements was discovered in the Fire Nation; the royal prince, heir to the throne, Crown Prince Asier Iecar. The term “Avatar” was soon coined, for the royal prince was the incarnation, embodiment, and manifestation of bending. He could harness all four elements, and through training and discovery, was revealed to also have a connection to the forgotten world – the universe that caused the Conjunction of Spheres. While it was most referred to as the Forgotten World, it was also soon called the Spirit Realm, for it was where the magic, monsters, and spirits of the world presided.

Asier eventually gave up his throne birthright to his younger brother, Donovan, in favour of pursuing a life of bending and spirituality, using his bending to better understand the world and protect his nation and people. He tried to stay out of politics, afraid of the world using his unique position and abilities for their own gain, but inevitably got roped into wars and political unrest, due to his strong opinions and humanitarian views. He later died a gruesome death, choking on his own blood, nearly hypothermic, in the Southern lands, far from his nation, after risking his life for a war not worth the blood shed.

When the Avatar died, the world went into mourning.

Then, naught a seven years later, another person was discovered to have the unique talent of bending all four elements; a young air acolyte from the Air Nation, an elf by the name of Shenre.

The elf had been born to an elven air bending family but was abandoned when she didn’t show signs of air bending talent. She was adopted by a family of air acolytes and introduced to a life of different morals and religion, where she eventually came into her air bending abilities, defying her blood family, and continuing the life of an air acolyte. It was only later when she learned of the Avatar, Asier of the Fire Nation, that she was struck with familiarity, like trying to drudge up an old memory.

Years passed by until Shenre discovered she could water bend on accident, after helping save a stranger form drowning in a dangerous river. She was taken in for the same testing and training as Asier and discovered to have the same potential. The young acolyte was named the New Avatar, and was trained in all four elements, just like the one before them.

In comparison to Asier, she had a much deeper connection to the Forgotten World and could commonly communicate with lifeforms and powers from the alternate universe. She lived a long life, reaching almost two hundred years, before dying in battle against vile monsters threatening her people. She sacrificed her life so her people could escape and live another day, and in her last moments, people claim that her eyes glowed a magical solid blue, like the spirits from the Forgotten World themselves resided within her.

When the second Avatar died, the world went into mourning.

It happened again.

And again, the Avatar had a gruesome death.

Every time the Avatar died, another one would pop up a few years later, young and knowing. The first, Avatar Asier, was from the Fire Nation; the second, Avatar Shenre, from the Air Nation; the third, Avatar Laik, from the Water Tribe; and the fourth, Avatar Dand, from the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar was human, was elven, was dwarven. Anybody could be the next Avatar.

This pattern continued.

Soon, it was discovered that the Avatar was continually reincarnated; it was the same spirit cycling through all four bending cultures.

But then the world started to turn dark.

Often referred to as the golden age, it was overshadowed when the Avatar was reincarnated once more into the Water Tribe. Keutte of Kerack lived on the coast in the Water Tribe. The chief, Rekkes, wanted to use the Avatar to expand their influence and claim on land; but the tribe split in half with protests. Avatar Keutte refused to help with the chief’s selfish and dangerous agenda; they were accused of not being patriotic, of being a traitor to the Water Tribe. The chief’s brother, Cratho, using his influence, convinced much of the tribe to separate from the chief to protect the Avatar, and to stop the Water Tribe from inducing war with the other nations.

Thus, a civil war broke out, creating the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, respectively.

The Avatar died and was reborn in the Earth Kingdom.

Erogin, a human peasant of Dravograd, was taken in by the Earth King once he was discovered to be the next Avatar. There, Avatar Erogin was treated as something Other than human. Not less than, but not equal. He was treated as a mere spectacle, an over-glorified warrior for the Earth King. Avatar Erogin, young and knowing the power and influence he held, refused to swear fealty to any one power; he was neutral. He announced it for every nation to hear, that he believed the Avatar’s purpose was to ensure peace in the world. Avatar Erogin was solid in his belief that he was there to smooth the ripples between the Forgotten World and the New World.

This quickly created tension, and the Earth King became aggressive to his pupil. Chaos broke out when the Earth King eventually ordered that Avatar Erogin be beheaded for treason against the Earth Kingdom and Earth Crown.

Many protested and claimed that was not within the king’s power, for the Avatar was its own power all on its own, not bound to any one kingdom.

But the novelty of the Avatar had worn off through the centuries, and the Avatar wasn’t such an untouchable figure anymore – more like an exotic pet for the public to control. Avatar Erogin ran from his homeland and the king, and he tried to find refuge in neighbouring lands and kingdoms. Every time he had a hearing with a Lord, they demanded his sworn loyalty, and he was turned away. Erogin was eventually found, gagged, and executed by an elite military team under the Earth King before he could find refuge in another territory and master the four elements.

The Earth Kingdom fell into pandemonium and shattered the day the news of the Avatar’s execution went public. The news spread like wildfire, and the royal Earth Family was hunted and burned at the stake. A power struggle formed in the Earth Kingdom, breaking it into pieces of small territory, with hundred of ranks of new nobles and royal families vying for power.

The next Avatar was born in the Fire Nation.

Little Clytest was but a mere six years old when he awoke screaming one day from a nightmare, and shakily told his mother that he remembered being killed by the Earth King.

This marked the first time the Avatar’s past lives could affect their present one.

Solemn, knowing their child was the next Avatar, the mother took him to the Fire King.

The Fire King kept Clytest as their pupil and taught him fire bending, and Clytest soon learned the other three disciples of bending underneath his king. It was almost a father-child relationship, nothing like the grooming he received under the Earth King. Clytest was even more beloved than the king’s own child. This inevitably caused tension among the two, and one day the heir to the Fire Nation goaded the Avatar into a fight. The royal laughed and told Clytest that they were just being groomed to serve the Fire Nation; that they weren’t truly neutral, because they served the Fire King.

In anger, Clytest lashed out, and he killed the heir with his bending on accident, for that was not his original intent. The Fire King, enraged, had Avatar Clytest imprisoned for treason, but they would not make the same mistake as the Earth King.

So, there the Fire Avatar sat, and withered away for the rest of their life, tortured, malnourished, and delirious from the years spent in a dark room with only isolation and cold rock.

The Avatar was reincarnated into the Air Nation again, as Avatar Leitla.

She was something otherworldly.

Avatar Leitla, by far, had the greatest connection to the earth. She could dance with flames, sing with the wind, stand with the earth, and bend with the ocean. She was a force of nature. A beautiful force of nature, strong and unyielding, wise while young.

But she was hunted by the other three nations for her power and influence over magic and the Forgotten World.

So, the Avatar ran.

Desperate, Leitla bent and used the land to her advantage. She begged the earth for help, she prayed to the spirits for guidance. But she was only so young, with a single nomad mentor to help, who soon died of Leitla’s fault. The Avatar brought down mountains with her grief and sorrow. Her natural affinity for magics and bending could only stretch so far. It wasn’t long before she, at a mere ten years old, was found and brought before a council of benders, and judged to be executed for her crimes; thievery, indirect murder, breaking law, and treason in all four nations.

The people saw how the Avatar, at such a young age, could wield such power and tried to abuse it for their own sake. They saw the Avatar try to escape, to use the world to their advantage.

It was around this time, after years of struggling and through years of selected bloodlines, humans eventually mastered some extent of control over the forces of Chaos, the first magical force to be conquered by humans without the power of bending. And so, the first sorcerers came to be.

This was the beginning of the Oppression of Benders.

With Chaos, there was no need for benders, who only oppressed those without their gift. There was no need for the natural magic and order of benders, when sorcerers with Chaos could accomplish feats tenfold, with much less limits, and with far more restraints to be bound to help humans.

Striving to find their place in this new world, that had been plagued with benders and magic and monsters, humans declared war on the elder races, who did not anticipate such arrogance. After all, the humans had been co-existing with them for centuries upon centuries. But that all stopped when they stopped having to rely on benders, and began to rely on Chaos, and began to feel that they were more than those who utilized the natural forces from the Forgotten World.

Due to passivity or inability to contain the barbarism, the elven, dwarven, and halfling populations were pushed back and eventually conquered. It was in this way that humans came to rule the world.

Benders were suppressed all throughout the Continent, believed to be equal to the elves and monsters that roamed land conquered by the humans. Benders were ostracized, were treated as less than human, until the practice and ability became almost extinct.

But then there was a surge of monsters on the Continent without those who could hold them back.

Without the natural magics of bending, using the elements of the world to protect themselves against the monsters of the Forgotten World, humans were defenseless.

Instead, the mages and sorcerers, who would not dirty their hands in pest control for forcing back the monsters that started to intrude on human lands, created witchers.

Through their Chaos, they forced a mock ability of bending upon human children, making them Other, for it was not truly bending that they possessed. These new benders deemed “witchers,” were stronger, faster, and better than the average human. They had enhanced senses and longer lifespans. They were still ostracized for their mock bending, but they wouldn’t be increasing the population of benders anytime soon, so they were a necessary evil. (For the Chaos made them sterile, a sacrifice for the power they were forced to wield, when bending should have no need for sacrifices).

Thus, the Order of Witchers was created after corrupted bending was made.

There were seven witcher schools, each with a different bending discipline.

School of the Wolf; Kaer Morhen; fire bending.

School of the Cat; Stygga, Dyn Marv; air bending.

School of the Griffin; Kaer Seren; earth bending.

School of the Viper; Gorthur Gvaed; water bending.

School of the Bear; Haern Caduch; earth bending.

School of the Manticore; fire bending.

School of the Crane; air bending.

Two fire bending schools, two air bending schools, two earth bending schools, and one water bending school, because water bending was considered a weaker offensive bending discipline, and limited by their element (for you could never truly run out of air; there was earth all around, structures made of stone; and fire came from within you; only water needed a constant source).

Bestowing this corrupted form of bending, forcing Chaos and the Trials upon the young boys, mutated the boys. Their eyes turned yellow and cat-like, they were hopped-up on testosterone and their muscles grew twice as fast as a normal man’s. They became super-humans, almost immortal; for all benders were naturally physically enhanced, but witchers were benders with corrupted bending.

In the early stages, though, the mages tried to create a mock-avatar.

They tried to bestow more than one bending discipline on the young boys, but they all died from the Chaos. The only reason the Avatar was able to harness all four elements was because of their connection to the Forgotten World.

Through all this, the Avatar still existed.

But instead of being treated as a hero, as a symbol of peace and power and the world, they were always hunted down and killed, to make sure that there would never be an uprising of benders ever again.

The moniker “Avatar” was shunned for centuries because it was believed the Avatar oppressed the poor non-benders and abused their abilities; propaganda spread that the Avatar’s mission was to bring a world ruled by benders and magic.

So, every time the Avatar was found, they were tracked down and either killed, enslaved, imprisoned, or had their bending forcibly locked away by a team of mages and sorcerers.

* * *

Cue Jaskier being born.


End file.
